Crossroads
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: To keep us busy over the long wait for the next book here is a series that shouldkeep you intrugied: Hot on Loki's trail Gaia, Ed and Heather skip town and go on a road trip with each of them out to find themselves and get away from the trouble which is
1. Slave

Crossroads  
Slave  
Authors note: This story takes place after 19 and from there on its purely my idea and my only little universe. Nothing wont happen out of the ordinary, but there will be some different things done that haven't been done yet. And this story lives by reviews, so the faster I get a review the faster I put up a chapter and this will be one big long story. So bare with me and kick back and relax and enjoy the story.   
  
Gaia:  
  
Me and Ed are together...finally I feel safe with someone. I think. Maybe this will work out. I hope. But as he held me, I felt something different. Something safe. It felt as if he was protecting me. It felt good. Loki is still looking for me I think and so is Natasha and Taitiana, but whatever me and Ed are together and I'm going to enjoy it.  
  
Ed's house  
  
He still held me in his arms and it still felt good, Gaia thought.  
  
"So do you think that your uncle is still looking for you?" Ed asked, ruining a good moment.  
  
"I guess," Gaia said, "I mean if he is telling me the truth then no, but if my dad is...I don't know, Ed."  
  
"What do you want to do then?" Ed asked.  
  
"Stay here with you." Gaia said, smiling.  
  
"Well..." Ed said. "My parents are coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said, "And it'll be kind of hard having my girlfriend living with me, ya know."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Ed said, "Didn't we just have that talk about love?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said., "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Ed said, smiling.  
  
"It's Friday night, what do you want to do?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Whatever," Ed said, smiling. "We haven't seen a good movie in awhile."  
  
"Yeah, lets do that." Gaia said. "We can invite Heather too."  
  
Ed's face dropped, "Heather?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said, then noticing how awkward it would be to have his old and new girlfriends together. "She has helped us through all that crap and she can go out with us for one night. I bet she feels lonely."  
  
"Ok," Ed said. "Don't forget this was your idea.  
  
Ed:   
  
This is all to weird. Having Gaia and Heather out with me at the same time. Heather will be there and she doesn't have a boyfriend and her ex is with her arch nemesis. Wait, what about the guy with the coffee...  
  
Starbucks:  
  
"Yeah, I'm still in high school." Heather chuckled, "But I'm a senior."  
  
"Well, I'm a sophmore at NYC." Josh said.  
  
Heather's cell phone blared. "Hold that thought," She said opening it up. "Hello,"  
  
"Hey," Ed said.  
  
"Hey, Ed." Heather said.  
  
"What you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You want to go see a movie with me and Gaia?"  
  
Ed and Gaia are inviting me to the movies. Should I go? What the hell. "Yeah,"  
  
"Do you want to bring someone?"   
  
"Ok," Heather said, then looking at Josh. "You want to go to the movies tonight with me and a friend?"  
  
"A date?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah," Heather said.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Ed interrupted.  
  
"Coffee guy," Heather said, then turned back to him, "Yes, no, maybe?"  
  
"Of course." Josh said.  
  
"Ok, Ed. It's a date or a double. Whatever I'll see you there."  
  
"Seven o'clock, United artist movie theater. You know the one." Ed said,  
  
"Yeah," Heather said. "Bye,"  
  
"Do you have a lot of friends that are going?" Josh asked.  
  
"Nope," Heather said, "Just my ex and his girlfriend."  
  
"Didn't you say you hated her?" Josh asked.  
  
"Not anymore," Heather said, "We kind of buried that little thorn in our hatred for each other when she was in danger."  
  
Ed's house  
  
"What am I going to wear?" Gaia asked. She never even thought about dressing up for anyone. Ed wasn't just anybody. He'd seen me at my best and at my worst. Jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
She got dressed.  
  
"Ready?" Gaia asked stepping into the living room in jeans and one of Victoria's t-shirts.  
  
"You look beautiful." Ed said.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." Gaia said, then scrunching her face. "I mean in a guy way. You look handsome."  
  
"Thanks," Ed said kissing her.  
  
It was so romantic. "Do you think that there should be some cheesy music playing right now to make this feel like a teen Movie?" Gaia asked.  
  
Ed went over to the radio and turned it on. We are, we are...the youth of the nation. "Ok, no." He switched stations. I'm a slaaaave for you. "Ok how about..." I been sittin here, cant get you off my mind. Try my best to be a man and be strong. Ok, that's more like it. He kissed Gaia again. And they slowly danced together til the song went off.  
  
"Let's go," Gaia said.  
  
United artist theater  
  
Ed and Gaia were the first to meet up. They were already in side buying popcorn. "Two orange sodas and one large popcorn."  
  
Gaia help the popcorn and Ed had the sodas.  
  
"I see Heather." Ed said., "Her and her man are out buying tickets."  
  
Through the rush of people came Heather.  
  
"Where is Mister fantastic?" Gaia asked.  
  
"He went to the bathroom." Heather said, "Lets go wait by the door. We have a few minutes till the movie the movie starts."  
  
It was five minutes already. He must be a blonde, combing his hair. Or taking a dump, Gaia giggled.  
  
The door opened and Gaia froze. She dropped the popcorn. "You."  
  
"Gaia." Josh said.  
  
"Oh hell no, you two know each other?" Heather asked. "And did you just drop the popcorn? Did you see how long the line was?"  
  
"Heather," Gaia said, "Shut up and back away from him. He's dangerous."  
  
"What?" Heather asked.  
  
Josh pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head. If I could feel fear, now would be a good time for that....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review 


	2. Overprotected

Overprotected  
  
Authors note: Sorry for it taking so long to post another chapter, but here it is.  
  
Gaia:  
  
Josh was Heather's date. Why am I not surprised? But whatever.  
  
Heather:  
  
Gaia say's Josh is bad news. Everyone she knows is bad news. Whatever.  
  
Ed:  
  
Gaia and Coffee guy know each other. Oh and a gun pointed to her head. Maybe it's time to do something heroic.  
  
United Artist theater   
  
"Your about to die, Bitch." Josh said.  
  
Gaia leaped into the air and kicked him knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You know what, Josh?" Gaia asked as she kicked him again. "You talk to much."  
  
"He's got a gun." Someone yelled.  
  
People began to run for every exit.  
  
Josh got up and swung at Gaia.  
  
She ducked and did a roundhouse kick to his face.  
  
He fell and got up looking for the gun.  
  
"Looking for this?" Heather asked pointing the gun to his head.  
  
"Give me that." Josh demanded.  
  
"No," Heather said.  
  
He kicked her and took the gun.  
  
Gaia kicked him making him crash into the popcorn stand leaving a mess of popcorn on the ground.  
  
He shot at her and she quickly dodged.  
  
Ed took a crutch and swung and hit him the head. He dropped the gun and Gaia picked it up and tossed it in the trashcan.  
  
"Can you do me and favor?" Gaia asked. "Give a message to Loki."  
  
"What's that?" Josh asked, with a busted lip.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone." Gaia said as she kicked him in the face knocking him back down.  
  
He kicked her knocking her to the ground and he began to choke her.  
  
"Die bitch!" Josh said.  
  
"Leave her alone." Heather screamed hitting him in the head with her purse.  
  
"Back off, you slut." Josh said.  
  
Gaia used her free leg to kick him in the head leaving him unconscious. She got up and said, "I told you, you talk way to much."  
  
"I don't see what I saw in him." Heather said, "He said, I was a slut. Yeah right."  
  
Ed and Gaia exchanged looks.  
  
"I guess movie night is ruined." Ed said.  
  
"Yup," Gaia said, "Who wants a slurpee?"  
  
Ed's  
  
Ed and Gaia sat down to watch TV.  
  
"I know I have to get my stuff out of here." Gaia said.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said, "But not tonight."  
  
"Why?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Because my parents don't get back 'til tomorrow." Ed said kissing her.  
  
Gaia kissed him back, "Ok,"  
  
Ed put hi hand on her back.  
  
Gaia took off his shirt.  
  
"Gaia," Ed moaned, "Are we about to do what I think we are."  
  
"I guess," Gaia said.  
  
Gaia unbuckled her bra and slowly began to take off her shirt when-  
  
"Ed, we're home!" Ed's mother screamed.  
  
Ed jumped. "A day earlier."  
  
"I should be going." Gaia said.  
  
"Were too?" Ed asked.  
  
"I'll spend the night with Natasha." Gaia said, "I might as well give her a chance."  
  
"Ok," Ed aid, "Call me when you get situated."  
  
"I will." Gaia said, getting her beat up messenger bag.  
  
She headed own the stairs with Ed right behind her.  
  
"Ed," His mother said hugging him. "Hello, Gaia."  
  
"Hello, Miss Fargo." Gaia said.  
  
"Where's dad?" Ed asked.  
  
"Getting the bags out of the car." Ed's mom said.  
  
"Well, I was just going." Gaia said.  
  
Natasha's   
  
Gaia opened up the door. "Natasha!"  
  
Silence. Maybe they left. I knew they were phony, Gaia thought.  
  
"Taitiana!" Gaia screamed, "Anyone?"  
  
"Who's there?" A male voice asked.  
  
Gaia went into the bedroom. There were officers everywhere And blood too.  
  
And written on the wall with blood was.  
  
You cant run, Love Loki.  
  
Gaia's blood froze. Loki killed them because of me. Gaia ran out the door.  
  
Ed's  
  
Heather was there.  
  
"Sorry," Heather said, "Didn't mean to come back by here. I was just lonely."  
  
"That's cool." Ed said.  
  
"You spoken to Gaia tonight?" Heather asked.  
  
The door bell rung.  
  
"Who is it?" Ed asked.  
  
"It's me." Gaia said.  
  
Heather opened up the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"My uncle." Gaia said.  
  
"Come in here." Ed said as he shut his bedroom door.  
  
"My uncle killed Natasha and Taitiana." Gaia said.  
  
"Why?" Heahter asked.  
  
"Because he's crazy." Gaia answered. "And he wants me."  
  
"That's terrible." Ed said.  
  
"You can stay with me tonight." Heather said.  
  
"I cant." Gaia said. "He wrote on the wall. You cant run."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do." Ed said, "Run."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review 


End file.
